borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:All weapons have disappeared
Hi, I've never had a problem with willowtree until I just installed General Knoxx update. All my weapons are gone. I can't figure out what to do. So here is how it happened. 1-Everything working fine 2-I install General Knoxx 3-I launch the game, no weapons, exit game, back to wt 4-In WT, no weapons showed! somehow got deleted. I have a backup so exported from backup and import current save. Now I see all the weapons in WT 5- Back in game, still no weapons, yet they're still in the save and wt still see them. I don't know what to do, I can't even figure out how to uninstall General Knoxx to test, it was copied all over. using wt WillowTree#Beta10r13.zip Thanks Your weapons are all modded. That's one of the things that happens when Patch 1.3.0 came around for Knoxx: cross-type part mods (along with some other stuff) were prevented from loading in-game. What can you do? Absolutely nothing. Maybe you could use WillowTree less often and try playing legitimately more often. 15:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I'm cheating! I'm just playing single player with normal weapons, but I also like to have modded weapons just to goof off. Jeez what do they care, what a bunch of dicks. They care because you are essientally breaking the game that they invested a crapload of money into making. Plus people bring mods online which for some people ruins the live experience. IbanezRokr 15:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict) Gearbox cares because people like you who trivialise modding only serve to cut into their profits. We care because most of the people who have stopped playing Borderlands altogether did so because of the miserable online experience. One can only hope that the measures that have been introduced - and will continue to be introduced, from what I hear - will make more weapons disappear. 15:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the comments about online play. How hard is it to make sure that online play isn't modded? Even quake fixed that problem 12 years ago! STALKER is another game, you can mod to your heart's content but you can get online if you're modded, seems like there are ways to keep online play "stock" yet give the players the freedom to enjoy the game they way they want. The way I see it, I don't play online, so after I finish the campaign, then I'd like to mod and play for many more months, instead of uninstalling the game. It should not be a confrontation or this hostile to address this, I've seen with other game that it's possible to have both options. I don't understand this. The Knoxx update itself is not what disqualified the modded guns. It was patch 1.3.0. I don't know how patching works on any other system, but on Xbox the patches download and apply as soon as you connect to LIVE. So unless you had never downloaded patch 1.3.0 until just now, then something else is the problem.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, people kinda cheesed about modding here.. If ALL your guns are gone, you can use gearcalc to make some that won't disappear. Modding doesn't break the game for anyone but yourself. Being a dick breaks the game, and is why nobody plays online. If Gearbox was that put off by modding they would have patched it properly. As it stands, the vast majority of guns that won't disappear but are modded are just standard guns with fake titles. They could have put a check in the code to run the titles through the generation system and re-title, but they didn't. My guess is they were leaving it up to the maturity of their customers to play the game the way they want to. WhackyGordon 20:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for this but I feel the need to say this: go to a random online game, turn your headset on, play a while, feeeel THE MATURITY: and tomorrow we beat Newton on physics. Murgel99 16:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but have you ever played anything else online? It's not the game's fault. It doesn't matter how well patched the game is. There's always going to be some idiot quick-travelling you to the middle of nowhere because he likes the vending machines there, or swiping all the decent loot, or constantly challenging you to duels. Just like in Halo how there are constant teamkills, twits with lag-hacks, and campers. Left 4 Dead has pricks that eat all the health packs, waste all the grenade type items, and leave you to die every chance they get. Every game has jerks playing it online, but it's not any of the developers' faults. It's the internet. And plenty of people have a lot of fun with modded stuff without going online and ruining your day, but you don't see them, so you don't think about it. It's kinda like drugs. Just about everybody takes some at some point in their life, and you can either handle them, or you go freaking nuts and sprint naked and masturbating through downtown screaming, "Clitoris!" Of course the naked screaming masturbator is going to get all the attention, and suddenly it's not ok for me to sit at home and get high because some retard chose to relinquish his self-control completely. So what can I do? I either have to deal with social issues and break the law, or give up on what I want and accept what the powers that be declare as acceptable, even if it doesn't solve the problem. I mean sure, in my problem solved example there are no modded guns, and nobody runs naked through the streets etc, but the internet is still full of jerks that can't work as a team, and the naked guy is still finding ways to make everybody uncomfortable, through methods that are harder to disallow. It's not the mods, it's the people abusing them. It's not the drugs, it's the people abusing them. It's something you, and every other person has both absolutely no control over, in the sense of other people, and at the same time absolute control over, in the sense of yourself. WhackyGordon 19:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : ^ The internets. You have won them. 11:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC)